Memories From Years Past
by Monbronte
Summary: Holly Green is just a new member of the BAU with her own secrets, but when someone from the team was awfully close to her many years ago, secrets will be spilled, voices will be sore and tears will be shed. When another problem arises for Holly, is the team able to save her, or will she merely become a memory? -Terrible summary...- I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS
1. The First Case

**A/N - So this is my first fanfiction on here, and if you can't guess already, it's based on Criminal Minds! :D I've also got this on my Wattpad account (same as username), so leave reviews, follow and favourite. Hope you all like!**

**And I'm open to any suggestions on the story or any errors I may have made :)**

**~MBL**

* * *

Walking into the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia, would be daunting enough already for any new member of the team, but for Holly Green, this was going to do nothing but spark up old memories from her time in both Pittsburgh and in Australia. The last thing she needed on her mind was what had happened all those years ago. Standing the elevator to the required floor, Holly took a deep breath, pushed everything from her mind, and walked out of the elevator into the bullpen.

Walking into the room, it felt like all eyes were on her. She ran a hand through her wavy, blonde hair, and remembered why she was here in the first place; to protect people from the monsters that lurk in every corner. A group of people approached her, with someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Good morning, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," One of the men started, "the Unit Chief of this division. This is Agent David Rossi, Doctor Spencer Reid, Agent Derek Morgan, Doctor Alex Blake, and Agent Jennifer Jareau, but she prefers-"

"JJ?" Holly asked, a look of intense surprise on her face.

"Holly?" JJ asked, mirroring Holly's surprise. "Where the hell have you been?" Holly responded with a shrug.

"Wait, JJ, you know this woman?" Doctor Spencer Reid asked.

"Yeah, she went to East Allegheny High with me after she transferred from Australia. She was my best friend in high school, we even got scholarships to go to the University of Pittsburgh together. Where did you disappear to?" She asked, rounding on Holly.

"I went back to Australia and finished university. I later joined the Australian Federal Police and specialized in profiling. And now I'm here. What more is there to know?" Holly explained, somewhat sarcastically.

"'_What more is there to know_'?" JJ exploded. "You were my best friend, and all of a sudden you disappeared! You haven't said a word to me for fifteen years! And now you waltz in here asking 'what more is there to know'? You've got a lot of nerve!"

Agent Morgan stood up suddenly, with one arm extended towards JJ, one to Holly, hoping to break up the little dispute. "Alright girls, settle down."

Agent Rossi also stood up. "Let's start fresh shall we?" He turned to Holly, hand outstretched. "I'm David Rossi. You must be Holly Green, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I heard you specialize in rapists and other sex offenders?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, and turned to Holly. "Does she now?" She muttered to no one in particular.

Holly fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket, pulling them down past the halfway point of her palms. "Yes," she responded, "I examine what makes rapists do what they do, and I work out in the field to make sure those monsters are stopped." She had said this all in one breath, and had unknowingly balled up her fists while talking about what she did. Everyone looked at her, concern and worry plastering each of their faces. Once Holly looked at everyone's expressions, she looked down to realize she had started shaking. She quickly unclenched her fingers, and picked up her go-bag.

"Anyone else I should be introduced to?" She asked, not wanting to have to do too many more introductions.

"Yeah," Doctor Blake started, "our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. She's probably cooped up in her office playing Tetris."

"Hey!" A young, blonde woman, with bright glasses and very flamboyant clothing, maybe a few years older than Holly, came strolling into the room with her tablet in her hand. Holly can only assume this was Penelope Garcia. "I only play Tetris after hours and on weekends. Hi, I'm Garcia, you must be Agent Green, nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking Holly's hand. Holly returned it with a nod. "Anyway, we got a new case. Everyone in the briefing room."

"Heather Buchanan, Laura Potter, Amy Wells, Jackie Rider, Lucy Johnson, Molly Rivers, Ariana Dodge," Garcia began, each picture flashing on the screen as she read out the seven victims. Looking at the photos, Holly suddenly realized where this case was going and instinctively pulled her sleeves lower, making sure no one could hear her now shallow breaths. "All of these girls are victims of what they are calling the Pittsburgh Rapist, these seven victims have been his victims over the last five years." Holly was now trying desperately to control her hands, which were now starting to shake. JJ gave her a sideways glance, a look of concern briefly flashing across her face only to return her attention to Garcia.

"Considering he's a rapist, he could have raped dozens of other girls, and over a longer period of time." Agent Hotchner added.

"What's strange seems to be his victimology, they all seem to have some form of resemblance to each other." Reid began.

"Maybe he's looking for revenge?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Well it doesn't seem to be that way, because they don't exactly look alike, do they?" Reid answered. "But there seems to be four points of similarity; the location, the blond hair, the green eyes and-"

"And the freckles." Holly finally managed to choke out. Everyone turned to her. She quickly glanced around, her emerald green eyes darting around for a moment, and looked back down, still shaking.

"So the victims have to be not only in Pittsburgh, but they have to have one of these physical features?" Blake asked, sheer curiosity taking over her facial expression.

"And they're all eighteen," Garcia replied with a nod.

"Looks like we have a very dangerous serial rapist. Wheels up in 30." Hotchner concluded.

Holly was the first one to pack up the files and leave the room. The rest of the group just stared at her as she rushed out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Morgan asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, her first ever case is a case she specializes in, she might just be getting to the plane early to look over the files more." Rossi shrugged.

"So," Blake began, turning to JJ, who remained unusually quiet all briefing, "has Holly changed much since you guys went to high school?"

"You have no idea," JJ muttered bitterly. She was next to grab her files and storm out of the room.

"Girls, eh?" Morgan chuckled, leaning over to Rossi.

"Try marrying three of them." Rossi responded.

* * *

**A/N - First chapter done! I have plenty more already done where that came from so leave reviews and I'll post more up. Okay? Okay!**

**~MBL**


	2. A Simple Flight

**A/N - Just wanted to let you know that in this fanfic, Holly and JJ are both thirty-three years old. They were originally gonna be twenty-nine for some reason but that seemed _way_ too off the mark. Anyway, second chapter. ENJOY!**

**~MBL**

* * *

On the plane, Holly couldn't help but flick through all of her files. Each victim had reports of being sexually assaulted, with rope burns on both their hands and feet. Angered, she scrunched up the files and threw them across the floor, scattering all of the loose sheets of paper. Holly sank to the floor, finally lifting up the sleeves that had been pulled past her palms for so many years. She prodded the scars that had now coated her wrists, from the many years of trying to escape her memories and flashbacks. She rubbed her wrists, finally letting the first tear cascade down her cheek since she arrived in America.

Suddenly, Holly heard someone walk in the plane. She quickly pulled her sleeves back down and wiped her face, leaving no evidence of psychological trauma.

"Agent Green, have you looked over the- what the hell happened?" Hotchner asks, staring at Holly on the floor and the files everywhere.

"Sorry sir, I'm fine, just tripped and spilled my files everywhere," Holly responded, collecting up her files. One by one, the rest of the team, apart from Garcia, filed into the plane just as Holly picked up the last of the files. As everyone sat into their usual spots, Holly stayed standing up, unsure of where to be sitting. She made a conscious effort to stay as far away from JJ as she possibly can, because if anyone could figure out what has gotten her so on edge, it's her. She sat on a seat away from everyone while they were talking about the victims and the case some more, Holly just went over her files over and over again, although she know exactly who the UnSub was and where he was hiding. The team then received a video call from Garcia.

"Talk to me baby girl," Morgan answered.

"_There's been another kidnapping,"_ Holly sat bolt upright. Even though she couldn't see her, she knew Garcia was trembling and genuinely afraid. "_Her name is Natalie Brown, and get this. She has all three common features of the victims - blond hair, green eyes and freckles."_

Holly's hands started to shake again.

"What about the age, Garcia?" Reid asked.

"_Same as all of the other girls. She's eighteen."_

That's when Holly couldn't take it any longer, she started trembling uncontrollably, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She quickly got up, not caring that every member of the BAU now had their eyes on her, and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Holly felt the bile rising up her throat and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She knew the team would've been able to hear her coughing and spluttering, but she didn't care. When she was finished, she looked into the mirror and saw her mascara was running down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Finally, after ten minutes, the sobs began to subside and Holly dabbed away her smudged makeup and looked in the mirror to take in her pathetic reflection. Her wavy blond hair was now plastered to her forehead with sweat, her green eyes still threatened to spill tears. And her freckles, they started to almost bulge out of her face.

The rapping of knuckles on the bathroom door woke Holly from her trance.

"Holly, it's me, JJ. Is everything alright?" Holly almost didn't trust herself to speak. She didn't want her old best friend finding out what she has been keeping a secret for a good fifteen years.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine, just a little jet lagged still." She responded. She could still hear breathing on the other end, and knew JJ wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst earlier, I'm not mad or anything, I just miss you. Please come out of there. We need to talk." JJ started to plead.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine." Holly responded, trying to be as cold as she could muster.

"Damn it Holly! Why are you shutting me out? Something happened to you, I know it! Why don't you trust me anymore? I trusted you when- when-" Holly knew JJ wouldn't be able to finish her sentence, but she knew what she meant. When Holly first met JJ, although she was one of the popular kids, she was facing major depression as her older sister had committed suicide four years prior. Holly quickly wiped her face, and slowly opened the door to find JJ slumped against the seat, tears running down her cheeks. The rest of the team were staring intent at the two blondes, none of them having seen their former media liaison break down in such a way, until Hotchner whispered something to the rest of the group and they all went back to the case.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Rosaline," Holly began, "but I am seriously fine. There's no need to worry." Holly took JJ's hand and gripped it tightly. "Trust me on this." JJ let out a single sob and gripped Holly's hands tighter, her knuckles becoming white. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I really am, but there were things I needed to figure out, and I am truly sorry."

"It's okay," JJ managed to choke out. She then looked at Holly's hands, and where her sleeves had managed to roll up.

"What is that?" JJ asked, controlling her sobbing and pointing to her wrists. Holly quickly tried to pull down her sleeves, but JJ was too quick, rolling her sleeves all the way up to her elbows. She rubbed her fingers against Holly's scars. A look of absolute terror was plastered on her face.

"What have you done?" JJ asked, bringing the attention on the plane back to the two blondes.

"JJ-"

"No! You tell me you are perfectly fine, that I have nothing to worry about, and then I find out you've been harming yourself?" JJ shouted.

"JJ, please, keep your voice dow-"

"No I won't! Is this why you disappeared, so you can go off and be suicidal? How the hell did you get the clearance to be a member of this team?" New tears started spilling down JJ's face, the same with Holly.

"JJ, she is a part of this team because she is damn good at her job." Hotch interjected, unable to stay silent for much longer. "I know her psychological status is not exactly what we were hoping for-"

"My psychological status? So I'm just some tool for you guys to use, to help solve cases? It doesn't matter what mental state I'm in, does it?"

Everyone became silent. Hotch took a step towards Holly.

"That's not what I meant. I apologize. I'm saying that it doesn't matter about what you are like out of the workplace, but in the workplace you have caught dozens, heck, maybe even hundreds of rapists. And that's why you're on this team." He responded, his face showing little emotion.

Holly slumped on the seat opposite JJ, who was still glaring at her.

"I already lost one sister to suicide. I can't lose another sister. You're such an idiot." She sighed. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to find out? Not only am I a profiler, but I was your best friend for three years. I was your sister for three years."

Holly wouldn't allow herself to start sobbing again, but the tears still erupted. "I promise, this was long ago, JJ, this was at least five years ago. Please trust me. I'm not like that anymore. I am determined to catch this son of a bitch and I will not let my emotions or feelings get in the way with that. I promise."

JJ just nodded, not wanting to say a word for fear she'll burst into sobs again.

The rest of the flight was silent, and Holly was thankful for that. She didn't want to have another argument with JJ, or even her Unit Chief, because he can easily kick her out of the BAU.

* * *

**A/N - Also I want to thank IniTiniNini for the review, the reviews help me so I know whether to keep going, guys :) Please, please, please review, follow and favourite. Thank you all! :3**

**~MBL **


	3. The Worst Memory

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has been reading! This means so much to me! :D Please follow, favourite and review xxx**

**~MBL**

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the team finally assembled at Pittsburgh Police Department. Hotch started the introductions, and when getting to Holly, she just nodded.

After an hour of setting up, Holly stood from her chair and was halfway to the door when JJ stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Going to see my grandpa. I promised him next time I'm in Pittsburgh, I'll visit him." Holly responded, without hesitation.

"And you need your gun and badge to go to your grandfather's house?" Blake asked, uncertain.

"You never know these days, I guess." Holly just shrugged.

"Well, hurry back," Hotch responded, looking up from the files. "You're the best person to talk to on this case. We need you."

Without saying a word, Holly walked out.

Holly wasn't going to take one of the FBI SUVs to his house. That would easily give too much away. So she decided to walk. She realized she probably should have brought her vest, but she had to do this now. She walked up to the familiar shabby house that still haunted her dreams and gave chills running up and down her spine.

Gun in both hands, as if this was second nature, Holly turned around and kicked the door open.

"FBI!" She shouted, wondering if anyone was actually home.

Holly could hear hushed voices, and crying. She knew she would just have to wait him out in the hallway. She heard the familiar sound of rope being cut and small sobs coming from the bedroom she knew all to well.

And just like that, the man who haunted her dreams every time she was able to get her eyes closed was standing in front of her, gripping Natalie Brown by her hair.

He would be in his mid forties by now, gray lines beginning to streak his tousled, light brown hair. He was quite tanned; he had obviously soaked up some vitamin D while destroying lives. He was still quite well built, and Holly assumed that he still worked out, remembering his obsession with the gym fifteen years ago. With a smirk, Holly recognized the ugly, red scar that she had caused across his eye, prohibiting some of his left eyebrow from growing back, this caused him to look ten times more dangerous. His light gray eyes held something in them as he looked at Holly that she was not quite certain of. Lust? Hunger? Triumph? One thing was for certain.

Charlie Price was back in her life.

"Holly! I knew you'd show up sooner or later! Tell me, how have you been?" He greeted, a wicked glint in his eye.

"FBI," Holly tried to say unemotionally, but her voice was hardly firm, and sounded like a plea. "Let her go, Charlie."

"So you're FBI now?" Charlie cackled. "Your time at the AFP is over?"

"You sent that note, didn't you? Threatening to kill the rest of my team if I didn't come back?" Holly shook, not taking her gun off the man's head.

"Very good, Agent Green." Holly shivered at that last sentence.

"Let her go. Or I'll put a bullet in between your eyes." Holly all of a sudden sounded much braver than she felt.

"Now Holly, you know I can't do that, not unless I have an exchange." He laughed, shaking at finger as if to patronize Holly.

"What do you want?" Holly was afraid she already knew the answer.

"You of course," He replied. "Haven't you noticed that all the last victims have some resemblance to you? The age, the hair, the eyes, even the freckles? Why do you think I picked this one? She looks just like you when you were her age. That's how I knew you'd be coming back to me. Don't you recognize it?"

Holly did recognize it, that's what made the whole situation so terrifying.

"Alright." Holly resigned, dropping her gun. "Just let the poor girl go."

Charlie let go of Natalie's hair. Instead of running out the door, she ran to Holly, hugging her.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She cried out, in between sobs.

"Now I need you to listen to me. Go straight home, do not talk to anyone. Do not stop. Be with your family. When you're settled, call 911. Tell them that you are out of the Pittsburgh Rapist's house. Do not tell them where it is. Do not tell them his name. And most importantly, do not tell them my name. Can you do that?"

She felt the girl nod her head, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"But what about you? I can't leave you here." She asked naïvely.

"I'll be fine, but when the FBI comes, and they will, tell the blond woman that the agent that helped you says sorry, and she deserves this. But don't tell anyone anything else."

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Holly replied, tears now flowing freely down her face.

Their embrace was broken by Charlie clapping.

"Well done! That was a truly emotional performance, really brought a tear to my eye!" He laughed, feigning wiping a tear from his cheek.

"You'll be fine. Now go!" Holly commanded, with as much strength as she could muster. Natalie ran out of the house, only stopping once at the front gate to look back at Holly. She tried to smile encouragingly, but on the inside she felt like her whole world had just fallen to shit.

"Now let's get down to business!" Charlie snapped, a sadistic smile creeping onto his face. Holly just glared at him. Pulling out a knife and rope, he tied Holly's hands together in front of her body, then bent over behind her, knife raised, and slashed the back of Holly's knees. Holly fell to the ground with a gasp, blood already pooling on the floor at her knees.

"Sorry sweetie," Charlie began, whispering against her ear, causing a shiver to run down Holly's spine. "Can't have you running off, can I?"

He proceeded to half drag, half carry her into the room where Natalie was only minutes earlier. He threw her carelessly on the bed and she began to examine her surroundings as he was tying her arms and legs to the bedposts. Her eyes fell on a wall that was entirely made up of hundreds, yes, hundreds of photos of girls tied up to the bed, all suffering from the same rope burns she was all too familiar with.

And there, right on the top of the wall, in a size triple to that of the other photos, was Holly's own photo, with a plaque underneath reading 'Holly Grace Green'. Holly wanted to do nothing but scream at that point, but she knew she at least had to act strong, so Charlie couldn't get the full satisfaction he craved.

Not only was her picture the biggest, but Holly realized that she was the only one who was beaten. She had a black, swollen eye, a broken nose, and two cuts on her lower lip.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked, still standing over Holly.

"I love what you've done with the place." She retorted sarcastically.

"So do you like the victims? They all have one of the features on them."

Looking back at the wall, Holly realized Charlie was right. All of those pictures had girls who had blond hair, green eyes or freckles.

"And they're all eighteen too, I'm guessing?" Holly asked bitterly.

"Well done, Agent Green!"

"But the BAU only had seven victims in the last five years. Eight, including me." Holly was scared of where this might be going.

"Holly, how many young women actually tell people they've been raped? You certainly didn't! None of these girls did either, except for those brave seven." He boasted, a horrific smug look on his face.

"So you've raped hundreds of people in the last fifteen years?"

"Yep, two hundred and fifty seven women to be exact, all fitting the same victimology."

"Why those features?" Holly asked.

"Well because without them, you wouldn't be you. These girls were all raped because they had a similarity to you."

That's when Holly started to feel sick to her stomach.

"And did you see the other wall? It's solely dedicated to you!"

Holly was afraid to turn around, but she knew she had to. On the opposite wall were not hundreds, but thousands of photos and all of them were containing her. Photos from when she was seventeen playing soccer, to when she was in the Australian Federal Police department. One was even from today, getting off the plane.

Charlie Price was stalking her every move.

And Holly vomited onto the floor for the second time that day.

* * *

**A/N - Another thank you to IniTiniNini for yet another review. This way I know people are actually liking the story and this inspires me to write quicker and upload faster ;)**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**~MBL**


	4. Discoveries

**A/N - Here's a longer chapter for you all! Thank you for all the views! Especially on Thursday! 100 views in one day? Thank you all so much! Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter :3**

**~MBL**

* * *

**_4 HOURS SINCE MISSING_**

* * *

JJ paced the police station, rarely stopping unless someone came directly to her. She knew something wasn't right, Holly had been gone for a good four hours and didn't even call to say if she was running late or not. It was getting really dark now, and JJ was constantly looking up at the clock.

"Why don't you just call her grandfather?" She heard Rossi ask. Sitting at a desk in front of a computer, he looked up at her. "If that's where she should be, isn't that the first place to look?"

JJ almost slapped herself. She couldn't believe she didn't think of that in the first place. She asked one of the police officers for a phone book and looked up Robert Green. She dialed the number and waited. One ring. Two. Three. Four.

On the fifth ring she heard a vaguely familiar "_Hello, Robert Green speaking."_

"Mr. Green," JJ greeted, "I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Jennifer, Holly's friend."

"_Ah, JJ! It's been too long! How have you been?"_

"I've been pretty well, thanks. What about yourself?"

"_I've been good. Can't complain. Now, what can I do you for?"_

JJ took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if Holly had stopped by today. She said she was going to meet with you."

"_Is Holly back in Pittsburgh? That's great! Where is she?"_

JJ looked up at everyone, her team's eyes were all on her. "Sh- She's not there?"

"_No, sorry. I didn't even know she was back in the U.S., if truth be told."_

Butterflies were flitting around in JJ's stomach now, she felt like she was going to be sick. "Well, thank you for your time Mr. Green."

"_Please, JJ, call me Robert."_

JJ couldn't help but smile over the phone at the elderly man. "Thank you, Robert."

JJ nearly slammed the phone back onto the dock, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

"I guess no luck?" Morgan asked.

JJ merely shook her head, worried her voice will crack if she said a word.

"So if she's not there, where could she be?" Blake asked.

JJ had a pretty good feeling where Holly could be, but she was worried that her suspicions were correct.

"Garcia, are you able to trace Green's phone number?" JJ jumped at the sudden voice. She didn't even realize Reid picked up the phone to talk to Garcia. He put the phone on speaker.

"Sure thing, my brilliantly savvy Boy Wonder, but what's this all about?" JJ almost chuckled. Garcia was always kept out of the loop when it came to fieldwork.

"We're not too sure where she is, baby girl." Morgan replied.

"Well, her phone signal's coming up right where you are." Garcia responded. "Try to find her, will you?"

"We'll do our best." Hotch responded. This made JJ nervous. _'Our best'_? Not _'sure we're going to find her, it's what we do!'_? JJ immediately turned and tried to look for Holly's phone. She found it on the desk where Holly was to be stationed at.

She found Holly's go-bag under the desk and immediately turned it over, trying to give some insight as to where she might've gone. As she was rummaging through it, tears spilling down her cheeks, she came across a picture frame. She turned it over and saw what the picture revealed.

It was herself and Holly. In their soccer uniforms, preparing for their championship match. The photo had them both standing together, hands around their waists, smiling genuinely at the camera. Holly's blond hair was tied up in a messy bun, her signature soccer hairstyle, and JJ simply had her hair in a ponytail. JJ could see the laughter in both of their eyes and it made her realize that she hadn't even seen Holly smile since that photo.

JJ held tightly onto the picture, as if holding onto the frame was going to make Holly magically appear at the door. She felt her hand was wet, and looked down to realize that the picture frame was covered in her tears. Opening the back of the photo frame, she read _With JJ, championship match - wish it was like this again_ in Holly's elegant writing on the back of the old picture, and saw that the ink was smudged. Holly must've been crying over this photo too.

She looked up at the rest of the team, who had all been watching her, then looked up at the clock, and realized she had been crying over the photo for ten minutes. Wiping the tears off her cheeks and the photo, she carried the frame back to her desk where she set it up.

The sound of the phone ringing brought JJ out of her trance. Eventually, the chief of the department, Chief Jacobs, answered the phone.

"Chief Jacobs. Yes, we are working on the Pittsburgh Rapist case. Yes, we have the FBI with us. You do? She's back?" JJ now had her full attention, hoping that 'she' was Holly. "How? Alright. We will be there shortly. Thank you."

JJ stood up abruptly. "Did they find Agent Green?" She demanded. The chief merely shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, they found the most recent victim, Natalie Brown. She just showed up at her house an hour ago. She's distraught, but she wishes to speak to us." JJ merely slouched in defeat.

"Alright," Hotch began, that familiar commanding voice ringing through the station. "JJ and Rossi, you go talk to Miss Brown. See if you can get any information out of her as to the whereabouts of the UnSub. I understand what you're going through," Hotch quietly added to JJ, who was just next to him. "But you're the most compassionate on the team, you always know what to say. And this may be connected with Green after all."

JJ just nodded, and exited the department with Rossi, and they both went into one of the all black SUVs, Rossi behind the wheel and JJ quietly in the passenger seat.

The drive wasn't long, maybe twenty minutes, but the entire ride was intense. Rossi kept trying to make conversation, but he would always look over at JJ to find tears running down her cheeks and he'd say no more.

Finally arriving at the Brown's house, JJ quickly exited the car and slammed the door shut behind her, Rossi following in pursuit. Arriving at the doorstep, Rossi rapped on the door. Seconds later, a woman in her late thirties opened the door, tearstains running down her cheeks. It didn't take a profiler to know that she was crying only minutes ago.

"Good evening, Mrs. Brown. I'm Agent David Rossi, with the FBI. This is my colleague Agent Jennifer Jareau. May we come inside?" Rossi always has the charismatic tone when it came to the victims' families, JJ thought. Mrs. Brown quickly let them inside and sat them on the couch.

"Natalie is in her room, I'll just go up and get her." She offered weakly.

"That would be great." Rossi smiled.

JJ couldn't help but bounce her leg in anticipation. She shouldn't be here, she should be out there looking for Holly. Rossi had obviously picked up on her uneasiness and rested a hand on her knee, calming her down slightly.

"It'll be okay, Kiddo," Rossi reassured. "We'll look for her right after the case has been solved. I promise."

JJ finally stopped bouncing her leg and rested her elbows on her knees, resting her head in her hands. "Rossi, what if something's happened to her, again? What if she's left the country again? Is it my fault? Did she leave because of me?"

Rossi shook his head. "We have no way of knowing, JJ. When we find her, you can ask her yourself. How does that sound?" A familiar twinkle was appearing in Rossi's eyes.

JJ forced a chuckle to escape her lips. "Sounds good." She reasoned.

It wasn't long after that JJ heard two pairs of footsteps descending the stairs. JJ immediately sat up straight, attempting to return to her usual professional demeanor.

Natalie Brown looked just like she did in the photo on her file - wavy blond hair, bright green eyes and freckles scattered all over the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. With a jolt, JJ realized that Natalie looked _exactly_ like Holly when she was that age. This remembrance caused a lone tear to escape JJ's eye, but she quickly wiped it away with her thumb before anyone could notice.

JJ quickly stood to greet the young girl. "Good evening Natalie, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, and this is my partner Agent David Rossi." She finished with a gesture to her partner.

Natalie's red eyes - _probably from crying,_ JJ thought - were darting between the two agents, as if debating whether to tell them something.

"Are you two with the FBI?" The young girl managed to choke out. Rossi nodded his head.

"That's right, Natalie. We are with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or the BAU."

Natalie's eyes then rested on JJ, her expression blank, trying to decide whether the agent can be trusted. With a slight nod to herself, which JJ was sure only she had seen, Natalie silently confirmed that the blond agent was able to be trusted.

"Agent Jareau? Would it be alright if I talked to you alone, please?" She hesitated, not sure how to ask.

"Sure, where would you like to talk?" JJ replied earnestly.

Natalie didn't speak, she merely gestured upstairs. JJ immediately understood that she wanted to be in her room. She looked over at Rossi, who simply nodded with a look saying _'I got this'_. With a small smile directed at the senior agent, JJ followed the girl upstairs.

The girl sat gingerly on her bed, whilst JJ sat comfortably in a desk chair. She sat less professionally now, opening herself up to the victim.

"Now, please tell me everything you can about your abduction." She began.

Natalie's hands started to shake. "Uh, well, I was walking home from school last night, when I felt a - uh - a knife pressed against my back. I heard a voice saying 'if you don't get in the van, I'll kill you right here'. I remember feeling absolute horror, then thinking _'this is really cliché, isn't this what happens in all abduction movies?'_. He blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back." She sighed, holding up her hands to show the rough ligature marks surrounding her wrists.

"I remember getting hit, on the head, and the next thing I know I'm tied up to this bed. I'm pretty sure I was just lying there for hours, until he walked in and started taking off his clothes. I can re- remember him starting to take of my clothes when I heard someone barge into the house. An agent."

JJ's attention was immediately pulled towards the young girl. "That's good. You're doing great," She soothed. "What else can you tell me about today?"

Natalie took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands, and continued. "So, um, I was crying and he- he dressed us up again, so he didn't end up raping me or anything. Thank god. And she was standing there and she knew the guy. She told him to leave me alone and he said- _oh god_!" The young girl shrieked, bursting into tears. Loud sobs shook her skinny and petite body.

JJ immediately crossed over to the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her back with her hand. "It's okay, Natalie. You are doing amazing. But you need to keep going. What did he say?"

Natalie merely nodded, and continued, her voice breaking on occasion. "He said to her that he'll let me go, if she took my place. Oh god! She's stuck in that hellhole because of me! Fuck!" She screamed, tears threatening to make a permanent river down her cheeks. "She accepted, dropped her weapon and he let me go. She told me what to do and what to say. She told me things I can't say, and then told me to run."

"What do mean, things you can't say?" The agent's radiant blue eyes bore into the girl's bright green irises.

Natalie took a large gulp, and continued. "She- she told me I can't tell you where we were, although I don't even remember where the house was, I just wound up home. I can't tell you my abductor's name, and I can't tell you the name of the agent who saved me." JJ just looked at the young girl, dumbfounded.

"Please, Natalie. You must tell us who-"

"I know! I know I have to! But she specifically asked me not to say anything. Don't I owe her that?" Tears were streaming down her freckled face, and JJ wondered if the tears would be enough to provide water for the entire continent of Africa. Natalie wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and continued.

"She wanted me to talk to you, specifically." If a fraction of her attention was not towards the young girl already, JJ's attention was sure as hell completely directed at her now. "She told me to find the blond woman from the FBI, and give her a message."

"What was the message?" JJ persisted, trying not to sound too desperate, but couldn't help the waver in her voice.

"She told me to tell you that she's sorry, and she deserves what she got." She shook her head, as if trying to deny it would prove the whole situation wrong.

JJ ran a small hand through her vibrant, blond hair with a sigh.

"Oh shit," The older woman sighed. "Can you tell me what she looked like?"

After a few seconds of deliberation, the younger girl decided that describing the agent wasn't technically telling her who she was, so she went ahead. "Uh, she had wavy, blond hair. Bright - I mean _bright _- green eyes. Freckles. She was pretty tall, I guess. And, um, that's about it. Sorry."

JJ had to try one more thing, which would tell her if the agent was in fact her missing friend. "What did she sound like? Did she have an accent of some kind?"

Natalie ran both hands through her hair, resting her elbows on her knees. "Yeah, I think so. It seemed British, but not quite."

"Australian?" The agent asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Green eyes met with cerulean eyes, with tears starting to pool in both pairs of eyes.

"Please - just tell me if I'm right - was the agent's name Holly? Holly Green?"

Not saying anything, Natalie just nodded, sobs reappearing and failing to slow or halt.

JJ make a slight choking noise, and quickly ran out of the room. She leant against the wall and sank to the floor, sobs wracking her entire petite frame.

It was true. Her best friend was gone again.

And JJ would stop at nothing this time to find her.

* * *

**A/N - And here ends chapter 4! How are you guys liking it so far? I personally like it, but it's all about what you guys think! Please leave a review, or follow, or favourite! :3**

**Also a big thanks to IniTiniNini (again!) and Susie G for your reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**~MBL**


	5. Tense Drive

**A/N- About time! Chapter 5 is here. Sorry I haven't uploaded, I went interstate and went on a road trip for a few weeks, and suffered major writer's block during that time, I wrote all of this just now! :O Anyways, you know the drill: follow, review and favourite! xox**

**~MBL**

* * *

**_5 HOURS SINCE MISSING_**

Rossi was just finishing up his questioning with Mrs. Brown. She didn't really know much, just her daughter didn't come home from school the night before. She immediately called 911, terrified that something had happened to her - the reports about the Pittsburgh Rapist not helping - and spent the day in wait.

Rossi thanked her for being so strong during the whole ordeal and for calling the local police. They decided to wait for the younger blonds to finish their questioning before the two Agents would depart.

For a few minutes, the older pair sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, can I offer you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water? Scotch?" Natalie's mom asked, smiling a little at the last option.

Rossi chuckled in response and shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Brown, but a coffee would be just fine." His eyes crinkling with his smile.

Mrs. Brown nodded. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black with just one sugar, please."

The victim's mother nodded and hurried into the kitchen, busying herself with the new task.

While the older woman was finishing off the coffees, Rossi could hear sets of footsteps down the stairs. He looked up from his seat to see the younger agent and Natalie walking down the stairs.

It was evident that the young girl had been crying. Her whole body was slumped and her eyes were bloodshot red and tearstains were evident on her cheeks.

With a small frown, Rossi realized that something was also wrong with JJ, yet he couldn't quite figure it out. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the blond agent when their eyes met, but she just shook her head and mouthed _'later'_.

Mrs. Brown came back in the living room with a coffee for Rossi who took it gratefully and quickly drank it.

JJ turned to the mother.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Brown." She then turned to Natalie. "And thank you for telling us everything you can. Please, if you have any more information, do not hesitate to call us."

Mrs. Brown nodded her head quickly, taking the coffee mug out of Rossi's hands. "Thank you for coming, please contact us if you have any more questions." She looked over at Natalie, who just looked down at the floor, not saying a word.

With final handshakes and goodbyes, the two agents departed the Brown residence and made their way to the FBI-issued SUV. Gingerly, JJ climbed into the passenger seat, not saying a word to the senior agent.

After five minutes of driving in complete silence, Rossi abruptly slammed his hands in the steering wheel, causing JJ to jump out of her trance with a jolt.

"_What the hell, Rossi?"_ The blond almost shouted.

The senior agent turned to her while driving. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened in that bedroom with Natalie, or is the rest of the BAU to remain in the dark about what progress you've made regarding the case?"

JJ looked at him, jaw slightly slacked after his small outburst. "Eyes on the road, Dave." She responded, turning back to face the road, intentionally not answering his question.

"Are you going to answer me?" Rossi asked.

"Eyes on the road." She responded again.

"_Jennifer,"_ JJ visibly flinched at the sound of her first name, but remained staring at the road in front of her. "Does this have something to do with Holly?" Rossi knew that he had just struck a nerve, but her shouting at him and telling him what was going on was better than her remaining silent for the rest of the drive.

"David Rossi, keep your goddamn eyes on the road before we both die in a fucking car crash!" JJ quickly put her hand over her mouth after the words slipped through her lips.

Subtly smirking, so that the passenger could not see his smile, Rossi immediately swerved out of traffic onto the shoulder of the road and stopped the car, facing the blond.

"Rossi, I-"

"Now I don't think I've _ever_ heard a sentence as harsh or as cold as that come out of my favorite mother's mouth. Spit it out Kid, what happened when you talked to Natalie?"

JJ sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid the topic any longer. Licking her lips, she blurted out, "Holly's with the Pittsburgh Rapist."

Leaning back in his chair, eyes wide open, Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Not _with_ him. He has her." JJ retorted rolling her eyes. "She gave herself up in exchange for Natalie going home. He never raped Natalie – Holly got there just as he was about to." JJ had started playing with a loose thread on her pants.

"Where is the house?" Rossi asked. JJ let in a sharp intake of breath before she responded.

"Natalie can't remember. Most likely the adrenaline rush just sent her home blindly, or she wound up on a street that was familiar after a few minutes of running in any direction."

Rossi nodded. "That's not uncommon for someone who had suffered a great deal, especially at her young age." After a moments' silence, he asked another question that had been at the forefront of his mind. "Did she get a name?"

JJ shook her head. "Well, she did. But she wouldn't tell me. Something about Holly specifically telling her she couldn't tell me his name. Not even her name, for that matter. I figured it out that it was Holly and she just confirmed." JJ's voice had cracked slightly at the mention of her old friend's name.

Rossi placed a comforting hand on her knee, stopping JJ from fiddling with the loose thread anymore, and started up the car again, heading back into traffic.

After another minute of silence, JJ turned to Rossi once more. "I think she knew."

"Knew what, _bella_?" Rossi asked, without taking his eyes off the road.

"I think she knows who he is. Heck, he probably went to the same school as us. Natalie said Holly knew him. But why doesn't she want this guy to be found? Why didn't she want us to know she was with him? She's fucking confusing, always was."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, hearing the new profiler swear for the second time that evening. "Maybe she has her own skeletons in her closet. You said she disappeared when she was eighteen?"

JJ nodded in response. "A few days after the championship match."

"Well, I have a feeling – call it an Italian's Intuition – that whatever happened fifteen years ago is related to what is happening now."

"You reckon Holly caused this?" JJ asked, shock plastering her face.

"God no! I'm just saying, she could be connected."

"Do you reckon I overlooked something back then? Maybe she was telling me what was happening and I was too selfish to pay attention?"

"Jayje, you are the most selfless person I know. She could have been closed off, and decided to run from her situation than face it head on. You do realize we will have to profile her to profile this son of a bitch?"

The young blond sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, I know. I'm not gong to like it."

"None of us like profiling our own, especially if she's only been here a day."

She let a forced laugh escape her lips. "Amazing huh? Trouble always seemed to follow Holly Green. I guess that's never changed. After one day she's just been kidnapped- or whatever has happened to her."

Rossi shifted in his seat slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the less experienced profiler.

"What?" She asked, a smirk pulling up the corners of her lips.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. Spit it out, Rossi."

The older profiler sighed, running a hand through his facial hair. "You know that you're going to have to tell us everything you know about her. To what toothpaste brand she used to use. And anything you don't know, we need Garcia to find out."

JJ focused her attention back to the thread. "I know. It's just- She obviously has some secrets, I guess I'm worried about what they are. She never used to be secretive. Not until her parents died, but at least she talked to me. Whatever happened after that championship match is going to answer a whole lot of questions."

"Do you want me to call Hotch, tell him we're on our way?"

Gratefully, she nodded.

He pulled out his phone and quickly told Hotch they'd be there in five minutes. He then turned back to his passenger.

"We are going to find her, JJ. You know that."

JJ scoffed slightly. "Yeah, I know. I just want to find her before it's too late."

* * *

**A/N- Here you go! Hope I didn't disappoint! Anyways, I'm not sure which of my stories I should update next; this or ****_Secret Santa_**** (My ****_Higher Ground _****fanfic). Please let me know! :)**

**Also, after this is dome (which won't be for a long time, I swear!), I was thinking of doing a prequel about Holly and JJ's schooling life, before she mysteriously disappeared. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that!**

**Also thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited or followed! I just want to give you all Criminal Minds ****hoodies!**

**Kay thanks :) xxx**

**~MBL**


	6. Remembering

**A/N- What's this? Two updates in the period of a few hours? I have just been hit with the inspiration truck and I am on a roll!**

**So this chapter gives a little bit more insight about Holly's past and what she did to wind up on the wrong side of Charlie Price.**

**Please don't forget last chapter's Author's Note - I'm not sure whether to be working on this or ****_Secret Santa_****, so can you guys help me prioritise? Thanks! You're the best! xx**

**~MBL**

* * *

**_6 HOURS SINCE MISSING_**

* * *

"I have to pee."

Holly was looking up at Charlie expectantly, as he brought in a tray of supposedly dinner. All Holly could see on it were a few scraps of lettuce and a sausage.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "You what?"

"I am a woman. Women have needs. Right now, one of those needs is to pee."

Charlie set down the tray on the bedside table, reaching under the bed and bringing out a bedpan. Holly looked at it in disgust, and then looked up at her captor, equally disgusted.

"What is this?" She spat.

"A bedpan. You pee in it." The older man had managed to add a tone of innocence to his mocking sentence.

"I am not peeing in a fucking bedpan. I deserve some dignity."

In a split second rage, Charlie threw the bedpan onto the floor and grabbed the front of Holly's pale green blouse, pulling themselves together so they were nose to nose. "Now you listen to me, you little whore!" He began. "You're not going to treat me with disrespect. Are you forgetting that you're the one that is tied up and I'm the one that put you there? So you're going to treat me with some damn respect and if I say you're peeing in the bedpan then you're going to pee in the motherfucking bedpan. Understand?"

Not saying a word, Holly spitefully spat in his face, earning her a punch across the cheekbones. She bit her lip, hard, to stop herself crying out in pain. She then could feel a metallic taste in her mouth and realized that she had just bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

His mood once again changing instantaneously from rage to serenity, he bent down once again to pick up the bedpan, placing it between her legs. "Either you piss in the bedpan or the bed. Your choice."

"I can't exactly pull my pants down to piss, in case you haven't noticed."

Charlie just smirked at her. "That's what I'm here for. You call me and I help you out."

Holly looked at him in utter disbelief. This is what he always wanted, and some trivial thing such as needing to pee was going to make everything all the more easier for him.

"Fine, can you pull down my pants?"

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear any manners." Charlie asked, placing a hand behind his ear, earning a low growl from the blond.

"Can you _please_ pull down my pants, so to assist me with relieving myself and taking a piss in a shitty bedpan?"

"No problem, _sweetheart_." Holly visibly shivered from the nickname, earning a wide grin from the graying man.

He undid her pants and held the bedpan up so she could relieve herself. Once she was done, he pulled up her pants, leaving her zipper undone.

"What about my zipper?" Holly asked, incredulously.

"Your pants will be off again soon, this will just save time." Charlie shrugged, earning a slack-jawed look from the woman.

Quickly recomposing herself, Holly looked back up to the man. "What if I need to shit?"

He chuckled to himself. "Haven't you grown up to be a wonderful lady?" This earned a mock smile from the woman in bed. "You piss in the bedpan, you shit in the bedpan. I clean it up afterword."

Picking up the bedpan and sending a wink, Charlie left the room, leaving Holly to her thoughts once more.

As she heard her captor lock the door, Holly instantly noticed that her left cheek was throbbing uncontrollably and was burning with pain. She decided to look around the room once more, not wanting to linger too much on the horrifying photos that were plastered all over opposite walls.

Holly looked around the windowless room, looking for an escape route. Sure, she gave herself up for Natalie Brown, but she didn't want to stay here! She was planning on rushing him as soon as he let his guard down after he tied her up, but he had slashed her knees far too quickly for her to even react.

She thought about JJ. Her best friend. If she wasn't so closed off and admitted what was wrong, maybe she wouldn't be in this horrifying predicament. _Again_. The blue-eyed blond would've helped her, would have understood. She would've been there just like Holly was there when she found out about Rosaline.

But then the car accident happened and her family was dead. All because of her. What a shitty way to spend your seventeenth birthday. If she didn't get absolutely drunk that night at JJ's, _maybe _her best friend would not have called her parents. _Maybe_ they would not have come to pick her up. _Maybe_ they would have not gotten into an argument about how she was destroying the family. _Maybe_ they would've seen the truck coming at them front on.

Her life was full of _what ifs_ and _maybes_ these days.

Her older brother and mom died on impact. Her dad was put in a coma and declared brain-dead and Holly had to make the decision to turn off life-support. And what did she get? A broken hand, a fractured foot and a concussion. People came to visit her in the hospital to offer their condolences and to wish her a speedy recovery. Holly didn't want a speedy recovery. She just wanted to die, to be with her family.

JJ was the only one who didn't feel sorry for her, knowing what she went through. She knew Holly didn't want support, she just needed to vent to someone. And vent is exactly what Holly did. JJ would spend every day at the hospital, listening to Holly rant about how she was a shit daughter, a shit sister, and a shit friend. JJ became Holly's rock, as Holly was JJ's rock four years after Rosaline died.

The return to Holly's grandfather's had been tough, he had no idea how to take care of a fragile seventeen year old girl, having only three boys himself. So when Holly demanded she stay alone at her family home, with Robert Green listed as her emergency contact and legal guardian, there were no objections.

Living in an empty mansion, with memories in every room, on every step, took a lot of getting used to. But Holly liked the emptiness. The mansion was her. _Empty_. She would cry herself to sleep late at night, only to wake up a few hours later with a jolt, kicking and screaming and crying out for her parents, for her older brother to come and comfort her, only to realize they weren't there.

There was no point in school anymore. No point in soccer. No point in music – her lifeline. She would try to get drunk, to forget, only to have her remember that the dreaded liquor was what had gotten her family killed in the first place.

The only way to calm herself was if she went into a raging episode, which she began to do very often. Whenever JJ would come and visit her, something new would be found broken, shattered. She came into her parents' room and completely trashed everything, not bothering to stop for a second and think about what she had done.

Holly felt just like the shattered belongings: broken beyond repair.

JJ finally decided enough was enough and forced her to stay at her place. Things seemed to be getting better; she would stay off the alcohol longer, her grades were slowly increasing, she was promoted to vice-captain with JJ as captain of the varsity team, and she began to play more and more tunes with her guitar.

She was still far from better, but she had made an improvement.

Then she met Charlie. He wasn't always a bad guy, he was ten years older than Holly but he knew how to have fun with her. Charlie was her secret, she never told a soul, not even JJ. More often than not, Holly would come to school with a collared jacket to hide the bright hickeys on her olive skin. JJ always knew something was up, she saw the hickeys many times and would asked what had happened the night before. Holly would always respond with the same sentence:

"_Just had a bit of fun last night, Jareau. It's not like I got laid or anything!"_

And truth was, she hadn't gotten laid. Although she hated herself, she never wanted to give herself away until the time was right. She wanted to maintain a tiny shred of dignity that was mostly whipped away by the car crash.

Holly started spending more time at home, more time with Charlie, she was helping take her team to the championship, she was even booking small guitar gigs at the only bar in East Allegheny. Everything was going well. For the first time in six months, Holly was finally happy.

But it's amazing how life decides to fuck with you just when you're at your happiest.

Of course, she couldn't go to JJ. Then she would know about Charlie. She would lecture her about the reputation he had and how she was stupid to be with him in the first place. How she deserved what she got.

And Holly did not need another lecture about how it was her fault bad things happened to her.

So she left. She left a letter to her best friend telling her not to bother looking for her and to forget about her. She left a note for her grandfather telling him she was going to live with her mom's side of the family back in Australia.

She went to university and got degrees in psychology and criminology. She attended the Australian Federal Police Academy and made top of the class. She was immediately assigned to another group of profilers and quickly moved up the ranks to lead her very own team. Everything was going smoothly. At work, she would catch hundreds of monsters and help catch hundreds of others. At home, however, she would still be haunted by nightmares of both the car crash and of Charlie.

Then she got the offer to join the FBI's elite BAU team, as she had gained _such_ a stunning reputation. She was thinking about it, but realized she couldn't leave her team.

Then Charlie had sent her the letter with a bouquet of white roses – her favorite – and threatened to off her entire team if she didn't take the offer to get transferred back to America.

And that ultimately led her to this predicament.

Staring at the dark ceiling, Holly realized she had probably been reminiscing for the better part of an hour. She took another glance around the room and her now dull green eyes rested on the small bedside table, where she couldn't believe her luck.

_Charlie's mobile phone was lying on the bedside table._

Holly quickly thanked a god she had not believed in for a long time, and struggled against the binds to reach the phone.

After ten minutes filled with a severely swollen lip from biting too hard, terribly grazed wrists from the ropes, and many whimpers of pain from the prisoner's mouth, she finally had the phone in her hands above her head. She looked up and quickly dialed a familiar number, and slid the phone down her arm to rest on her shoulder, ear pressed to the speaker.

One ring sounded. Two rings.

"Come on. Come on." She muttered, worry increasing that she would be redirected or disconnected.

"_Pittsburgh PD, how may I take your call?"_

Holly almost cried out at the first sane voice she had heard in hours. She quickly recomposed herself and spoke into the phone.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. Is she there at the moment?"

"_Hold on, I'll check. I'll patch you through in a moment."_

"Thank you," Holly replied graciously.

The annoying hold music was then put on, and Holly listened to a boring voice drone on about how you could be safe in your home and when to dial 911 and all that routine procedure.

Holly then heard the sound of a receiver on the other end of the line being picked up.

"_Agent Jareau."_

"Jayje."

* * *

**A/N- And here ends the reminiscing chapter! What will the phone call entail? Will Holly ask for help, or will she continue to remain a stubborn little bitch and let herself die? Review, favourite and follow to find out! ;)**

**~MBL xoxo**


	7. A Horrific Phone Call and a Bruised Face

**A/N- Hey all! So another chapter is here for your entertainment! Teehee! This one is actually quite long, so I'm sorry if this bores anyone! A massive cookie and a thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or even ****_read_**** this book. You guys are the best! xox**

**~MBL**

* * *

**_6 HOURS SINCE MISSING_**

* * *

Once the two FBI agents made it back to the precinct, they told the rest of the team and the local PD of their new findings.

"And Miss. Brown refused to tell you the name of our UnSub?" Hotch asked, his voice showing a hint of bewilderment, yet his stoic face always showing no emotion.

JJ shook her head. "She said Holly- erm, Agent Green specifically asked her not to tell her any information about the crime. Not the location, not the name of our UnSub, not even Green's name."

Morgan ran a hand over his scalp. "Shouldn't she be _asking_ for help, instead of falling right into this guy's hands?"

The blond in the room merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "There's something right in front of us, I can feel it."

Hotch turned to Reid. "Reid, are you able to get a geographical profile with regards to the known victims in the area? He might be comfortable in a certain area. Label one color for residence at the time, and another color for abduction sites. We need to get in this guy's head, and fast. He has a Federal Agent now, this has become a _very_ high priority case."

Reid nodded quickly, his lanky figure exiting the bullpen and making his way into an office that contained many maps and diagrams of surrounding areas.

Hotch then turned to Rossi and Blake. "It's getting late, so we're going to work from the office, but tomorrow morning, I want you two to go the other victims' residences and find out as much information about our UnSub as you can. For now, I want you guys to help out Reid and try to get out a preliminary profile. It might not be much at this stage, but it's the best we can hope for."

The two older agents nodded, and hastily made their way to the office where the youngest agent was currently situated at, already making conversation about possible profiled traits.

"Morgan, JJ. The three of us are going to try to get a profile on Green. If we can figure out what type of person she is, then maybe we can figure out how he seemed to know her and why he has her now."

"Shouldn't I be helping Rossi, Blake and Reid in working out a geographical profile? JJ was her friend, she should have this down pat." Morgan inquired.

"A lot of things have happened in fifteen years, Morgan. I don't know her as well now than I did then." JJ muttered, looking down at the floor.

"And you do specialize in obsession crimes. This new information has led me to believe that our UnSub has an obsession with Agent Green, which could be divulged further into if we get an accurate profile on her." Hotch elaborated.

"Wait, hold on," JJ interrupted, holding out a hand. "You're saying he could have an _obsession_ with her? What makes you think that?"

Hotch folded his arms across his chest. "All of the points of similarity between our known victims. I'm sure by now you've noticed that Agent Green has matched up with all of those points of similarity. I believe he has had this obsession with her for fifteen years, because they all also have a common age – eighteen. Also, look at Natalie Brown," He continued, pointing to a photo of the now found victim on the wall. "She has all of the points of similarity also, our UnSub must have known Green would be on this team and that we would take the case. He's been stalking her for years."

JJ all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach. "Do you think it might have been a message to her, once he found out the BAU were taking on the case, I mean. Like a 'come and get me' statement?"

"We'd have to assume so, until further evidence suggests otherwise." Hotch replied.

"But are we sure she _wants_ to be found?" Morgan interrupted. Glancing between the Unit Chief and the former Media Liaison.

The latter scoffed at his words. "What are you implying, _Derek_?" Folding her arms across her chest.

In defense, the dark agent held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Hey, I'm just saying. What if she just vanished on us because she _wanted_ to get caught by this guy? She wanted to disappear, or look like the hero if she caught him first and on her own. Are you sure we should even be looking for her?" Realizing just how the words had impacted the blond agent, who was glaring at him with her fists clenched, Morgan immediately doubled back.

"Look, Jayje, I didn't mean-"

"No, Morgan. I know exactly what you meant. You think because she had a moment of stupidity that she doesn't _want_ to be found?" She shrieked, startling the Unit Chief and causing the three profilers to poke their heads out of the door. "You think she _wanted_ to be taken by a man who sexually abuses his victims? You think she _wanted_ to be raped? How _dare_ you! How dare you accuse an FBI Agent of willingly going into the field to get captured, raped and God knows what, and for what? So she can be a _hero_? Not everyone is like you Derek! Not everyone needs to prove how superior they are! Or how much testosterone they have running through their veins! So don't you _dare_," She pushed her forefinger into his chest, causing the entire precinct to take steps forward, all alarmed at the usually composed Agent's meltdown, "accuse my best friend of willingly putting herself in that sort of danger."

Morgan took a step back from the blond, her bright blue eyes burning with anger and regret. He knew he should just leave it there, but he had to ask the question that had been burning on his mind since the case began. "Are you _sure _she's your best friend, Jayje? You had known her for only three years, and hadn't even heard from her for fifteen. You said she was your sister, but I didn't see no sisterly reunion back at Quantico! You yelled at her, and she was getting ready to yell at you too! You even said so yourself just now that you don't really know her anymore. So are you really sure you still know her after all those years? Are you _still_ sure you're her best friend? Her sister?"

Without warning, JJ took a step closer to Morgan, so that they were almost nose to nose. Before anyone could react, the loud sound of flesh on flesh could be heard, snapping Morgan's head sharply to the left. Before anyone could blink, she quickly departed the bullpen, and rushed to the ladies' room.

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what happened in the last five minutes. Hotch immediately turned to Morgan, rounding on him. "That was careless and tactless, Morgan. She's already freaking out about this case, blaming herself for Green's disappearance, and now you're questioning our victim, with no evidence to back up what you're saying. That was out of line, and if I see you pulling another stunt like that, or challenging one of our own agents, I will pull you off this case and make you do _all_ the case files when we're done. Am I understood?"

Morgan nodded. Afraid to say any more for fear he'll make matters worse.

"Alright. Go get some ice for that, that'll bruise very quickly." Morgan hurried off, with another police officer leading him to the first aid kit. Turning around to his remaining profilers, he noticed all of them had small smirks on their faces, but all quickly wiped their faces blank when their Unit Chief shot them all a warning look. "Blake, I want you to talk to JJ, comfort her. She really needs a woman right now, and I'm worried that Garcia would get upset if she found out she slapped her – what does she call him? – 'Chocolate Adonis'."

Rossi was close to bursting into laughter at their stoic Chief's attempt at dry humor, earning a slap on the arm from the female brunette.

Blake walked away from the group of law enforcement, who were all still in shock, and entered the female bathroom. She noticed the blond leaning against the sink, looking absolutely disheveled, staring blankly at the mirror.

"Come to lecture me?" She asked, not bothering to turn around. Blake flinched at the tone of her voice. It was hoarse, as if she was crying, but was emotionless.

Blake took another step towards her. "I've come to learn how to perform a bitching slap like that!" She answered in awe.

JJ chuckled, but it didn't sound like it was even her chuckling. It was a dry, forced chuckle that didn't even turn up the corners of her lips.

"Why are you here, if not to lecture me?"

"I want to make sure you're okay." The brunette responded.

"I'm fine." JJ still hadn't taken her eyes off the mirror, still staring blankly at her own reflection.

"That's bullshit and we both know that." Black reprimanded. "Tell me how you really feel."

"You want to know how I _feel_?" JJ spat back, looking at the profiler for the first time, anger briefly flashing across her now dull blue orbs. "I feel helpless! I feel like everything is falling to shit around me and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel like I failed as a best friend, because this is probably what happened to her back then and I never saw it! I feel like a horrible person, because everyone around me seems to disappear or _die_! Take a look at Roz, my father, half my goddamn family, and Holly! I feel like I could've done more, but I never recognized the signs! I feel responsible, because _I'm _the one who called her parents to my house on her seventeenth birthday, and they _die_ on the way home! I feel regret, because I recognized all of the signs of depression – heck, I went through it – and I did _nothing_! I let her abuse alcohol, and take drugs! And you know what I _really_ feel? I feel mortified, because I can't afford to let my emotions getting in the way of this case, but if I keep them locked up inside, I _feel_ like I'm going to explode at any minute!"

JJ finished off her rant, leaving her chest rising and falling rapidly and heavily. Blake just looked at her in shock. She had never expected the always calm, bright, bubbly former Media Liaison to snap like that. Blake just stared at her for a bit longer, allowing her to compose herself.

"Just like I exploded now," JJ whispered, shock crossing her features. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

Blake held up a hand. "I understand. I may not have been through what you're going through, and you have gone through a lot, but I understand. If you need anything, and I mean from someone to listen to you or even a tissue, you call and I'll be there for you." She walked up to the still panting agent, and with her thumbs, wiped away a few tears that had managed to fall from her eyes.

"Blake, do you think that-"

"Don't even think about it, Jayje. Morgan was just being an ass. He was just exploring all probabilities, but you and I both know that sometimes his head isn't always connected to that big mouth of his, and he says things before he even had time to register what he's saying." Blake's face split into a smile, with the corners of JJ's lips also slightly turning upwards. A familiar twinkle appeared in her bright blue eyes, but vanished as soon as it came.

"It is my fault?" She whispered, asking the same question she asked Rossi before she knew about the ordeal.

"Is it your fault that Green is currently in the hands of a psycho who could be doing God knows what? No, of course not!"

"She couldn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. If we're right, and this UnSub did the same thing to Holly as he did to those girls," The blond's hands were once again clenched into fists. "All she did was leave me a letter telling me she was leaving. It told me to not bother looking for her. I had to just give up, and I let her push away all those she cared about."

Blake slowly brought the distraught woman in a tight embrace, something she did not do often. JJ let out a small gasp in shock, but quickly conformed to the warm embrace.

"I don't know why she didn't open up to you, JJ. But when we get her back, she is going to need you more than ever, even if she doesn't admit it. You need to promise to be there for her, throughout everything, and never letting her go again."

JJ nodded against Blake's chest, making a silent vow to Holly to find her and never let her do something so stupid again.

As slowly as she pulled into the embrace, Blake pulled out, cupping JJ's face with her hands. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Do you reckon the team will be mad at me?"

"Please! They were almost laughing at Morgan." Blake replied with a laugh.

"How's his face?" JJ asked, worried that Morgan wouldn't be quite as forgiving.

"He'll be fine, just a bit of bruising, nothing to be worried about."

"I look like shit," The Pennsylvanian muttered, taking her reflection in properly for the first time.

"Ah, never doubt a female agent who just happens to think ahead!" Blake declared, bringing out JJ's small makeup bag from her own purse.

Gratefully, the blond grabbed the case and quickly started reapplying her makeup. "You're a life saver, you know that?" Smacking her lips as she reapplied some subtle pink lip gloss.

"I've been told that once or twice." Replied the brunette, cocking her head to the side and splitting into a huge grin, which JJ reciprocated genuinely.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Blake offered.

JJ nodded, and followed the brunette out of the lavatory and back into the bullpen, where she saw Morgan and Hotch as one of the desks, while spotting Reid and Rossi in the office they were in some time ago.

Immediately, JJ walked up to Morgan.

"Listen Morgan, I-"

Morgan held up a hand, the other holding the ice against his cheek, interrupting her. "There's no need, Jayje. I was out of line, I didn't think before I threw around a theory and I apologize. She does want to be found, I wasn't thinking when I said that."

JJ's face cracked into a wide smile as she gave him an awkward one armed hug. "How's your face?" She asked, after breaking the embrace.

"I've had better. Remind me not to get on Pennsylvanian Petite's bad side again, you got one hell of a smack!" Morgan smiled, but only briefly, as the smile quickly changed into a grimace of pain.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Responded JJ, somewhat sheepishly.

Morgan chuckled. "I deserved it."

JJ was about to argue to Morgan when she was interrupted by a local PD officer.

"Agent Jareau? There's someone on the phone asking for you."

"Who?" JJ couldn't think of anyone who'd be calling her now, she had just sent a text to Will before she arrived telling him that she was in Pittsburgh on a case, and that is was personal. He had responded with a 'take care' and an 'I love you'.

The officer shook his head. "I'm not sure, it was a woman."

JJ's first thought came to Natalie or her mother, coming up with more information about the case and asking if they could speak to them in the morning.

"Which line?" Asked the profiler, nodding.

"Line two, ma'am."

JJ strode over to the nearest desk and picked up the phone, putting on her 'Media Liaison face'.

"Agent Jareau."

"_Jayje."_

JJ had to pause for a second, caught off guard with the person on the other end of the line.

"Holly?" She asked, motioning for the others to listen in, while putting the phone on speaker.

"_Yeah, it's me. Couldn't get rid of me that easily, Jareau."_

Hotch quickly made a motion to Morgan to get Garcia on the line and track the phone call, who quickly went into another room.

"If I remember correctly, Green, you were the one who ran off in the first place. Twice. What were you thinking?"

"_I needed to get the girl and I needed answers. How is she, is she alright?"_

JJ almost laughed. "She's fine! Are you? Why wouldn't you let her tell us where you are?"

"_I don't know. Adrenaline makes you do stupid things. Like leaving the country, going to his house. I've done a lot of stupid shit, haven't I?"_

"You scared me half to death on a lot of occasions, you stupid idiot!"

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd care if I told you."_

"Of course I'd care, I've cared about you for eighteen years, since we became friends!"

JJ quickly heard the sound of a throat clearing, coming from Hotch.

"Agent Green," He started, "not that I would like to interrupt this little reunion, but can you give us a name and a location? We would like to have you back now."

JJ could hear chuckling on the other end of the phone. "_Is that Agent Hotchner? I didn't think you were one for a bit of humor."_

JJ almost laughed with the new agent. "You'd be surprised."

"_Alright, his name is Char-" _Holly was interrupted with the sound of a door slamming, followed by loud footsteps.

"_Shit, he's here!"_ Holly whispered.

"Alright Holly, stay with me, what's his name?"

"_Charlie. Charlie Price."_ JJ could hear the footsteps getting louder, chilling her to the bone. She took a quick glance at the rest of the team, all displaying looks of shock and fear, except the forever stoic Aaron Hotchner.

"_His address is eleven-thr-"_ Holly was again interrupted by a door slamming, but JJ was sure this door was the one that led into the room that held Holly hostage.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_ JJ flinched at the thunderous voice and could hear Holly whimper into the phone, now forgotten.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorr-_"

"_YOU HAVE THE IDIOCY TO CALL YOUR TEAM? YOU STUPID-"_ JJ could hear a loud thump, causing her and the rest of the team to flinch, knowing he just hit Holly. "_LITTLE-"_ Another loud thump. "_BITCH!"_ One final, sickening blow was heard over the phone. JJ started shaking, she could hear bones cracking at the final blow and could now hear Holly sobbing.

Instantly, out of nowhere, two gunshots rang out over the phone, causing JJ to let out a little scream. Everything went silent on both ends of the line.

"Holly? Holly!" She screamed into the phone, looking at the team who were mirroring her facial expressions, even Hotch.

There was a shuffling noise on the other end of the line, and a deep, sickeningly calm voice was heard.

"_She's dead."_

Then the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N- I am SO sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to update as soon as I can so you all could see what has become of our favourite avengers. Please review, follow and favourite! 3 :) xxx**

**~MBL**


	8. Call Home

**A/N- So I had another little hiatus, sorry! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it! XD As always, enjoy!**

**~MBL xox**

* * *

**_7 HOURS SINCE MISSING_**

* * *

_She's dead_.

Holly's dead.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. JJ could feel her knees buckling underneath her. She could feel strong arms help guide her to the floor, catching her. She could feel the heat on her cheeks from tears, yet she wasn't crying. She could hear people calling out her name, but they sounded so distant, like it was all a dream.

It _was_ all a dream, wasn't it? It had to be

Holly could not be dead, not after everything she's gone through. And for her to only come back to America for a few days, only to be killed on the first day of her new job? That wasn't fair to her.

It took a few minutes for JJ to take knowledge of her surroundings once more, looking up at five very concerned looks belonging to her teammates staring down at her.

It took her another minute to realize she was lying on the floor. Sitting up, she noticed everyone was concerned for her, trying to profile her.

"I'm fine, just got dizzy," She muttered, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

Rossi and Morgan helped her up to sit in the desk chair next to her. "Are you sure, Blondie?" Morgan asked. "You just collapsed."

"I'm fine." She repeated, firmly. "Holly. Is it true? Please tell me I was hallucinating or something. Is she dead?" No one would answer her, for fear she would suffer from another breakdown as earlier, or collapse again.

"_Is she dead?_" JJ asked, much more firmly than she had intended to. Turning to her Unit Chief, she sought the answer to her question. "Hotch?" Her voice breaking slightly.

"JJ," He began, not wanting to be the cause of her teammate's pain. "We heard two gunshots go off right after he landed hard punches on her. We believe that yes, she has died."

JJ couldn't feel anything. That's what made it so terrifying. She should be feeling something, _anything_. Remorse, guilt, anger, but instead, she just felt like an empty shell.

"JJ," Rossi began. "Are you alright?"

"What did Garcia say?" JJ turned to Morgan, completely disregarding the senior agent's question. Morgan was taken aback at the blank look on his friend's face.

"The call was made from a disposable cell, so she couldn't get an exact location, and there wasn't enough time to triangulate cell towers to get an approximate area." He looked to her with pity on his face. "JJ-"

"Get Garcia to look up Charlie Price, we can only hope he hasn't used an alias." Instructed the blond, ignoring her friend's concern once again.

"I'll get right on it," Piped up the female brunette, immediately getting on the phone with their Technical Analyst.

The Unit Chief had turned back to JJ. "JJ, if you need time-"

Once again, the blond cut him off. "No, what I _need_ is to find this bastard before he does any more damage! If he _did_ kill Holly, then I owe it to her to find this son of a bitch and nail him to the wall! I'm not going to stand here doing jack shit when there is a monster out there!" Panting, JJ just glared at Hotch.

"It's late, and if you do want to work this case with us-"

"I do,"

Hotch held up a hand, signaling for her to wait. "_If_ you want to work this case, then you need your sleep, and tomorrow we'll treat this like any other case. We are all going to continue our assignments and we are going to catch Price. Do you understand?"

JJ nodded, eyes cast on the floor in front of her.

Hotch put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand what you're feeling, JJ, but stressing over this and making it too personal is not going to help this case, and it's not going to help Green. Please, go to the hotel, call Will, and get some rest. You're rooming with Blake, room two-nineteen. We'll be right with you, I'll send Rossi and Reid to take you home."

Dejectedly, JJ picked up her go-bag and gathered items she would need to take home and sorted out which ones she would need to keep at the station. Sighing, she picked up the photo of herself and Holly from the championship match, still slightly wet from earlier. She held the photo close to her chest, blinking back tears, silently promising to find the other blond in the photo and praying that she was, in fact, alive, despite the odds.

Following Reid and Rossi to the all black SUV, JJ silently slipped into the backseat, behind the driver's seat. Rossi and Reid stood outside of the car, sharing a subtle nod, and in agreement, Rossi climbed into the driver's seat and Reid, instead of sitting in the front seat, sat in the back, next to the blank blond.

The drive to the hotel would take forty minutes at best, so JJ leant her head against the window, blankly gazing at the lights flashing past.

Reid, noticing the abrupt change in his surrogate sister since they had taken the case, reached out to grab the blond's petite right hand. JJ flinched at first, but relaxed into the doctor's silent gesture, gripping his hand tightly and rubbing his own hand in circles with her thumb.

"What are the odds of her survival?" Spoke the woman suddenly, causing Reid's head to snap up to look her in the eyes.

"Well, there are chances he was just saying that she was dead to affect your mentality in regards to this case, ultimately hindering our ability to work this case thoroughly, allowing him more time with her, of course the gunshots could've been anything, from him shooting into a wall, or even hitting something non-fatal, such as a foot, or a kneecap or-"

"Spence," JJ pleaded, and Reid could see her bright blue eyes had become considerably duller. "Is there a chance she's alive?"

"There is a fair chance," Reid encouraged, despite the look of disapproval Rossi shot from the driver's seat.

"Thank you," JJ replied, once again looking out of the window.

There was another moment's silence before Reid spoke up once again. "JJ, are you okay?"

JJ let out a humorless chuckle, much like the one she spat out to Blake. Reid, having never heard such a cold laugh come from the blond's lips, flinched.

"I don't feel anything. I know I should feel angry or upset or _something_, but I just feel numb."

"We will find him," Reid promised, gripping her hand tighter. "And we will find out what happened to Holly."

"Yeah," JJ sighed, not taking her eyes off the window.

"I promise you, Bella," Rossi spoke up, not taking his eyes of the road. "We will do everything in our power to find him, and find out whether or not Agent Green is alive or not."

"My only concern it that it's the latter," The blond muttered coldly, while continually staring out the window.

"We will find out. I promise you Jayje. We will." Reid urged. JJ looked to him, eyes slightly brighter, and managed to turn up the corners of her lips into a half-smile.

"You're the best, Spencer." She whispered, clutching his hand tighter, as a lifeline.

Reid couldn't help but give the former liaison a warm, comforting smile.

The remainder of the car trip passed in silence, Rossi was silently praying that Holly would be all right, if not for her, than for the blond profiler who was obviously in distress. Reid never took his eyes off his best friend, giving her an encouraging smile or nod whenever she would glance in his direction.

JJ was pretty sure she was cutting off the circulation to Reid's left fingers, but she couldn't bear to let go. She was so grateful to have a team like hers, especially at this time, even though she was less than pleasant today. She didn't know what she would do without her team, her family. She was so thankful for everyone: Morgan, being the reality but also being the rock; Blake, being the listener and always understanding; Rossi, being the father who tells her not everything will be okay, but they'll get through it; Hotch, remaining the one who always keeps his cool and is always grounded and calm; and Spence, just the little brother who would always listen and let her scream, or cry, or vent. But she couldn't do that now, not even if there is the slightest possibility that Holly could be alive. She needed to find her, and bring her home.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Rossi checked them in and collected all of their keys. He would be sharing with Hotch, room two-twenty, Reid will be sharing with Morgan – which will not end well – at room two-eighteen, and JJ would be with Blake in the across from Rossi and Hotch and next to Morgan and Reid.

They all headed up to floor two, and went into their respective rooms. JJ immediately dumped her go-bag on the floor next to the small desk set up near the window – which had no view at all – and pulled out her cell phone.

It only rang twice, until a familiar Southern drawl answered the phone.

"_Hey, Cher,"_

"Will," JJ replied, glad to hear the voice of her husband.

"_Is everything okay? You sound tense."_ JJ bit back a smile. Even on the phone, Will was able to sense when something was wrong.

"Not really. You remember that girl I was telling you about from high school? The one who disappeared?"

"_Heather, or something?"_

"Holly. Well, she came into the BAU this morning."

"_Well that's good, isn't it?"_ Although he wasn't a profiler, he knew something wasn't right with his wife, and he was beginning to get worried.

"It wasn't for me. She- she got transferred into the team. She didn't want to make contact with me at all. She'd been living in Australia for the past fifteen years, with only that one note to say goodbye!" JJ's voice was breaking now, and was reaching an unusually high pitch.

"_I'm so sorry, JJ."_ Will couldn't think of much else to say. What was there _to_ say?

"If that's not enough, she's missing again."

"_What?"_

"She could be- be dead." JJ let out a loud sob, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"_How? What happened?"_

"We're searching for this rapist in Pittsburgh who it seems had a connection to Holly. We think he's the reason why she left in the first place. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here, but I'm not leaving until we find her."

"_I understand, Cher. Come home as soon as you can. Henry was asking for his Momma tonight."_

JJ let out another few sobs. "I'll call him first thing in the morning. Thank you."

"_I'll see you soon, honey. And JJ?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Take care of yourself. You will find her."_

* * *

**A/N- So what's going to happen? Is Holly dead? Will JJ find her? What is Charlie going to do? Is his name actually Charlie?**

**Follow, favourite and review to find out!**

**Love you all!**

**~MBL xx**


End file.
